Secret
by CynthiaRosenDale
Summary: Very few have heard of Enyo, child of Hera and Zeus, not much is known about her. Kusanagi Yui wasn't originally human, no she was a goddess. Read on as Yui strives to keep her secret of being a goddess from her friends. REWRITTEN!
1. Prologue

**PLEASE READ!  
>If you're new to this story, you don't have to read this message, move on<br>...****  
>If you're not, THEN PLEASE READ. Hi guys, I haven't updated in a super long time, there's a reason for it, I was quite busy and I was wondering if I should rewrite this story. So I did in the end. The summary for this story has changed, but the plot remains the same, all the chapters up to four have been deleted, this is the start of the rewrite. So thanks and sorry for the long update. Check my Notice Board for information and whatnot!<strong>

* * *

><p>Legend states that before Peace was born, Chaos ruled everything, it brought destruction and war around the world. Zeus, Ruler of Heaven and Hera, Queen of Heaven sought to control the Chaos. They both found a plan, a plan to that will leverage the Chaos, it was well known that Zeus had many affairs, which brought Apollo, Athena, Persephone, Hermes, and many others.<p>

So, during the Midsummer Eve, Enyo was conceived, Goddess of Destruction, War, and Blood. Daughter of Zeus and Hera, a fruit that bore from the plan. The leverage to contain Chaos was born, powers that were powerful and destructive were hard to contain and many times there were few disasters that needed some fixing. It took a lot of willpower to make it so her powers weren't going berserk, often times there were seals placed on her.

There were even several times when her seals broke and multiple seals were added again, each time more and more, each year the seals broke, her powers growing stronger, when she came of age her powers will be tremendous and unstoppable, there would be a full out war if her powers of Chaos were released.

Chaos was a hard thing to control and often times it escaped the clutches of those who tried to contain it. Enyo was like a seal herself, Chaos was stored inside her, her powers were also from Chaos, destruction was an embodiment of Chaos. That was it meant when it is said Enyo was the leverage for Chaos.

Despite knowing all these, Hera and Zeus came to love Enyo, her innocence and the personality that drew people in, and belief that there is a good in everyone. So it broke their heart when they had to send Enyo away to the human world, her powers were already leaking out, and her coming of age was also close, and when she hit her sixteenth birthday, her powers would be unleashed. They had no choice but to turn her into a human with a ritual, a forbidden ritual. A ritual that turned a goddess into a human, it either slowed the awakening or it would contain powers and let it slumber forever.

Sadly there was flaw in that plan, there was fifty-fifty chance that turning Enyo into a human would keep her powers from awakening on her sixteenth birthday.

Turning Enyo into a human was a painstaking process, at the time when she was most vulnerable the Chaos would try to take control and break through the seals. With arrays of runes etched on to the hard ground with a paintbrush, each delicately put on, the majestic beings stood around in a circle and proceeded to pour in their powers.

Then it started, Enyo was unconscious but there was slight crease in her eyelids and she was frowning, a bright light appeared and the runes lit up, wind started to pick up and some of the gods were kneeling due to the power, but still in the array of the circle. Zeus the father of Enyo, the only one still standing, but there was slight strain in his movements with the shaking of his feet as he stepped slowly towards the unconscious goddess. In his hands a dark blue colored sword with symbols in unknown languages. A sword that was given to Enyo from her parents.

When Zeus neared closer to Enyo, many gods forced themselves to watch the horrific moment, but couldn't help but flinch at what they saw, forever etched into their memory of the price they had to pay to keep peace in the realms. So they watched as he stabbed her with the sword, no blood appeared, instead dark swirling shadows leaked out. The sword was created to fight, but it was also created to rein Chaos, using its other purpose of reining Chaos, no wound appeared when Zeus stabbed Enyo.

The runes continued to glow alongside with Enyo, and a few moments later, a healthy baby girl now laid in the circle of gods, wrapped in midnight colored purple blanket, made personally by Athena, Enyo laid sleeping...

Many of them turned away at the sight of the baby, they couldn't bear to see her in this state.

Some of the goddess and gods around the circle played with her when she was little, spent hours of their childhood doing everything together, so it felt like betrayal when they turned her into a mortal, a human. No one wanted to be the one to bring her to the human world, because they wanted to keep the memory of her goddess self and preserve it.

Hermes seeing that no one wanted to do it, he stepped out of the circle of gods and leaned down to pick the sleeping baby, holding it like it was the glass, scared that if he moved a tiny bit, he would do something wrong and break her if he held the baby a little tighter. He looked around the circle of gods and goddesses, peered at their downtrodden faces one last time before disappearing in flash of white.

No one else saw the tear that escaped from the corner Zeus's eye except Hera who was also crying, their jobs as parents, a failure.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the human world, Hermes knew the perfect place for the newly turned human baby, Enyo to live in. Hermes once journeyed to the human world and came upon Japan, he liked the culture even though it was very different from his own. He saw a temple at the top of the hill and quickly flew to the place, and dropped down to the ground his feet stepping lightly on the ground, and Enyo sleeping quietly in his arms.<p>

He stretched out his aura and felt two life presences in the temple that connected to a house, he then dropped to the ground on his knees and laid the still sleeping baby on the doorstep of the temple. The baby woke up and missing the warmth she cried, Hermes shushed the baby and turned around to disappear, but before looking at the baby one last time, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye, wiping it away he disappeared in the same white light.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Yosuke Kusanagi and Yuhi Kusanagi opened the door hearing the noise of what they believe to be a baby crying they went to check it out. When they looked down, they gasped in surprise, on the ground was a sleeping baby wrapped in dark purple silk blanket with gold trimmings.<p>

The wife, Yuhi Kusanagi reached down to pick up the baby, the baby awoke, looked around with her large amber doe eyes and promptly deemed it safe, and fell asleep. While she was doing that Yosuke Kusanagi looked around for the parents, walking around the temple, walking to the stairs that led up to the temple, and even under the bushes, hey you couldn't be too sure.

Yosuke sighed and returned to his wife who was cooing at the baby and rocking her.

His wife looked back at him and when seeing no one behind him, he could see she was relieved, he knew she wanted to keep the baby. They already had two children, both of them sons Aikido and Hitsuke Kusanagi, not one daughter. Over the past four years after patiently waiting to get pregnant for another child, hopefully a girl, their hopes were dashed, the doctor told them that Yuhi Kusanagi could no longer bear any children. During the pregnancy of their two sons it was hard for Yuhi, she was often sick and many times she had to go to the hospital before the due date to see if there were any problems.

Her body could not hold another pregnancy. His wife was devastated, she shut herself in the bedroom for a couple of days, and when she came out, she looked broken and miserable. Yosuke stayed by her side the whole entire time, rubbing her back when she cried and hugged her when he felt that she would lose it.

So perhaps this was god's gift to them, they believed in god all right, why would they live in a temple if they didn't, and if it was really was god's gift then they should accept it.

After much thinking he and his wife decided to keep the little baby and they would keep her safe until the time came when she would leave them. It wasn't that he was a seer or prophet or a fortune teller, any of those things, but he just had a feeling that in the end she would leave them to where she rightfully belong and hopefully someplace nice, he had a feeling his wife knew too, if that was the reason why she staring at the sky and clutching the baby tighter as if it was her lifeline.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap, so here's the prologue as you can see it's quite different and more details. Hope you like it, I'm already working on the first chapter of the story, so probably next week, hmm probably not I'm quite busy that week. Well I can't guarantee so probably next Saturday. Thanks and please please review. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi people who are reading my fanfic. I'm happy at the few reviewers who reviewed my fanfic and are enjoying the rewritten version. I'm sorry about the late chapter, I'm actually going to tell you guys that I'm going to update my story each week. I will tell you if I can't update that week and I may update twice of week if I finish my chapters quick enough. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Six Years later<strong>

Time passed quickly for the heavenly people (or beings), but the past six years went especially slow for them, perhaps it was Time's punishment to them for doing this to Enyo, perhaps it was, and they regretted every minute of it, no every second.

It was like light was missing and darkness took over, Mt. Olympus was gloomy and depressing, mythical beings and several creatures knew to not go into the throne room or face the twelve mystical beings wrath, it was just one last straw before they broke. The only one that was still calm, was Hestia, she sat gracefully in her chair putting her hands around the flames, the heat not bothering her at all, and the whole time she looked at the human inside the flames (well not literally inside the flames, but the image). It showed a human child, a female, with purple hair and brown amber eyes, and Hestia knew that in time they would turn golden.

She was giggling and playing with her two brothers on the plastic playground with the red slide and two swings attached to poles of wood.

The little girl fell on the hard ground, her two brothers who were running ahead didn't notice and continued to run around, the girl started to cry when she noticed a wound that was quickly beginning to bleed, but to Hestia's surprise, she quickly stopped and calmed down. Hestia then noticed the wound was no longer their and her skin was unblemished and clean, not a single speck. Or any trace that showed she had a wound in the first place, and then all of sudden Enyo looked directly in her direction.

Hestia's breath hitched in surprise when Enyo looked at her with eyes too old for her age, she felt a shiver run down her spine, and it was like Enyo was looking right through her soul. Hestia sighed in relief when Enyo's head turned away and went back to being a child, she stood up and turned around before blinking, noticing that every god/goddess in the room was looking at her with expressions of confusion and anticipation.

What she didn't know was that when she gasped every person in the room heard it and stopped whatever they were doing and wondered what caused her to gasp.

They knew her flames sometimes let her gaze into things and they knew what she was doing, she was looking over Enyo.

Half of them wanted to know what she saw and half of them didn't want to know because their guilt overshadowed their want. So they crowded around her and patiently waited for her to tell them. When waiting a few minutes and still no answer, one brave god stepped up, Hermes, they looked to him and relief filled their faces of not having to ask.

"Hestia may I ask what you saw in the flames, that made you gasp," he then gestured around to the circle of gods/goddesses, "We're all wondering, so please tell us."

Hestia paused for a moment and sighed, she looked at each and every one of them, looking at their faces, and she nodded when she saw what she was looking for and opened her mouth to speak.

"Well as you were all sulking," at this sentence she glared, some turned away embarrassed and some remained cool, "As always I look at the hearth, I look out for our child."

At this sentence, everyone's voices raised, everyone wanted to know how was Enyo, they surrounded her, voices filled with worry, and excitement.

Only Athena and Hermes, the intelligent ones knew to stay silent, Hestia would tell them soon enough and they found no need to be pushed around in the crowd of gods and goddesses that were yelling.

Besides they rather not face Hestia's wrath, Hestia rarely got angry or upset, she was the calm one, even when Zeus was thundering the place with the tension or Poseidon and Zeus decided to fight again whenever there was a meeting that needed the three brothers.

But, there was only one time when Hestia got super angry, it was not really a secret but, Hestia loved cake, it was strawberry cake, she would eat a slice a once a week, because she always had to take care of the hearth, after all the hearth was immoveable, it stayed in the throne room, would stay there forever.

There was one time when Poseidon and Zeus were fighting and then their powers accidently smashed and squashed the cake, after that everyone always kept their toes around her and a wide feet from her, in fear of her wrath, Hades the third brother always wisely stayed silent and didn't talk unless needed to, unlike his idiot brothers. But it was probably to be expected, Poseidon is the sea, the ocean and the ocean always carried and made waves, the ocean was like a human, it had emotions and it made storms when it got hardheaded. Zeus, they could say he was stressed from being King, ruling them was probably tiring, key word could, because Zeus rarely did anything or basically he did nothing, only interfering when it involved him. Hades the King of the Underworld, considering how he was always surrounded by the dead and lived in the underground where there was no light, hmm probably that made him more mature and wise.

Ah back to the present, it looked like they would finally see Hestia's famous wrath, yeah a tick was forming and her hands were clenched by her side, they both felt sorry for the gods and goddesses that were going to face her.

They both sighed and scooted a little farther from the group and plugged their ears and waited. Then Hestia finally snapped

"SHUT UP!" yelled Hestia.

That made them all perk up and immediately freeze up and stay silent. Not one of them moved and sweat started to form on their brows.

Anyways, back to the angry goddess, her white peplos dress was flying around her in an angry storm, but then knowing that were all just really worried about Enyo, she calmed and everyone was silent.

"Well as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I was watching over Enyo," she held her hand up when it looked like one of them wanted to ask a question, "Let me finish before you guys say anything, Enyo seemed happy, I'm not sure if she still has her memories about us or anything related to us, but she seemed genuinely happy."

At that every being in the room smiled and looked at each other content that Enyo was happy.

"She has two other brothers, their names are Aikio and Hitsuke Kusanagi, and she also has a new name."

At this everyone frowned, clearly not happy about the name change, Hestia saw this and decided to let their hardheaded heads know that there is always a reason for something, though there is really nothing to tell to Athena and Hermes, they were the smart ones.

"You guys know that they had to name her, we didn't give them a note or a letter that showed her name, and they couldn't let her go nameless. I know and I'm not happy about it either but we have to learn to accept it."

The heavenly beings grudgingly accepted that response, but still didn't want to accept it.

This time Apollo stepped forward, "Aunty Hesty what is her name now, is it something cool or awesome?!"

Always look at Apollo when you wanted to lighten the mood, he was like a ball of sunshine, (He is the god of the sun).

"Her name is Kusanagi, Yui, I'm not sure if that's 'cool' as you say it, but I do believe that's a beautiful name, it fits, perhaps that's her Japanese counterpart's name." Hestia joked, but paused when it looked like Apollo was trying to ask a question with his hands raised, frantically waving around. Apollo always treated this like school.

"Yes Apollo?"

Apollo beamed at being called on (Though he was the only one, that raised his hand), and smiled, "Hesty, why does Kusanagi have the same name as her brother's last name, is Yui her last name?"

Everyone around him sweat-dropped, leave it to Apollo to ask a dumb question, well technically no question is dumb, but that was common sense, probably he doesn't know very much about Japanese cultural than.

After all, it's last name first and then first name second in Japan.

They all sighed and Hestia looked at Apollo, "Apollo, in Japan it's last name first and then first name, it's more polite to address someone with their last name then their first if you don't know them very well, Kusanagi is Enyo's family name, and Yui is her given name."

Apollo blinked, then blinked again a second time, and he finally smiled and exclaimed, "OH, now I get it, so," then he paused with a confused expression, "Wait, so what about Enyo, is that her middle name or something?"

Some gods and goddesses even dropped on the floor at the utter stupidity, and the rest of the gods and goddesses just sweat-dropped, and turned away.

Hestia just sighed and didn't bother answering or correcting Apollo, at the end of this she would suggest to Zeus to give Apollo a guide on "Japanese's Cultural and Life", a perfect book for someone who didn't know a thing about Japan, someone meaning Apollo.

She coughed and cleared her throat to get their attention after getting off topic for a while due to Apollo's (meaningless) questions. After getting everyone's attention again, she continued, "Well as I was saying, her name is Kusanagi, Yui and she is six years old, she has a fully purple covered hair with brown amber eyes, and she looks quite like her form before the ritual."

At the mention of the ritual, some faces got shadowed, and others tried hard not to flinch when it was said. Hestia continued on as if she never mentioned the ritual, did she care, yes she did care about Enyo, she loved her like she was her own daughter. But Hestia needed the gods to realize that they needed get over their misery and guilt, and move on.

She didn't know what to do, to get it into their hard skulls that it wasn't really their fault, besides there is always a pro and con in a situation like this. True, Enyo didn't get a say in it and they didn't even know if Enyo would forgive them in the first place, but Hestia knew that deep inside Enyo would always be the kindhearted girl and forgave others easily.

So Hestia clapped her hands together to get their attentions, they looked at her in attention and bemusement. Seeing that they had her attention, she said, "Alright folks, now is not the time to be miserable and depressed, we need to get over incident, and move on."

Apollo then interrupted, with a "YES! We need to move on, I know En-chan wouldn't want us to be depressed, so let's party and forget all about the ritual," then he paused, seemingly forgetting what he was going to say, but then he perked up, and continued, "Yeah so let's party, En-chan will forgive us and love us forever, so yeah!"

The deities just continued to stare at Apollo, some were amused and others were just staring in bewilderment. What Apollo said didn't make any sense, all they heard was En-chan this, En-chan that, and let's party a dozen times. But they all understood what he was trying to say, basically to break it down, he meant, Enyo who was En-chan wouldn't want them to be depressed. Actually she would probably feel horrible that she made them this way, but back to the point was that once Enyo forgave them, they would have a celebration.

Hestia who everyone forgot for minute there was red faced and steaming like a kettle, was clenching her fists, but breathing deeply in and out to calm herself. Hestia did have a short fuse, perhaps this was just not her day, but she was quite angry that Apollo interrupted her, probably she was getting angry over a small little thing, but she couldn't help it. The whole day she was badgered by the gods/goddesses over Enyo and whenever Apollo opened his mouth, things just didn't go very well.

So she immediately calmed down and sighed. All this excitement was stressing her out, perhaps she should take a short break and eat some cake. When she thought about cake, her mouth immediately watered, her favorite strawberry cake was probably being sold right now. "Marie's Sweet Cakes", was the only cake shop and shop on Mt. Olympus that sold her favorite strawberry cake.

Marie's shop was quite famous too, sweet and delicious. Her cakes were always sold out, so Hestia always went early in the morning to get them first before anyone else. She better hurry and go there herself before they were sold out, seeing the commotion the deities were in, she quickly got out of the throne room while they were all distracted.

Too bad she didn't count that not all gods/goddesses were distracted, four gods were staring after her, two in amusement and the other two in sadness.

The first two were Hermes and Athena and the other two were the parents of Enyo, Hera and Zeus. Speaking of those two, not once did Hera and Zeus inquire about Enyo, they were silent the whole time. While Hermes and Athena thoughts were that Hestia did not answer the question about what made her gasp, she dodged the question, skillfully they might add, the deities were all distracted, and forgot the main point to the question.

But, unfortunately that didn't work on Hermes and Athena, they got their fair share of questions, and eventually learned to how to cunningly divert the topic to something else, or just stall until they forgot the main point to the conversation.

Perhaps later on, they would corner Hestia, and question her again, because now wasn't a good time to distract Hestia from her cake time. She loves her strawberry cakes, in fact she reminded them of certain red-headed swordswoman that acted just like that. They were too similar, perhaps they were…. Nah, couldn't be and if it was, it didn't really matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks minna-san for reading and please please review. Also does anyone think I should get a beta, yes or no. Perhaps I might even update tmr if possible. <strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello my awesome dear readers, so here's the next chapter. As I said before I will update once every week, and I will inform you guys if I can't, for some reason. So looking at my reviews, I'm honestly quite disappointed, at how few reviews I have, but it doesn't really matter, that basically means I have to try harder and improve on my writing. Anyways a shout-out to these three that reviewed my story, right after the update, and liked it: Miu39, SasukoUchmaki2012, and Times Eternal Servant. Thank you three, I'm happy that you like it.**

**Also to answer Miu39's question, "Will Apollo and... know that Yui is a goddess?" The rest of the question I couldn't answer because it was quite unclear, but only the Greeks gods will know that Yui is a goddess, none of the other gods will know. **

**I also just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer for the rest of my stories, (no idea why we need one, if this is fanfiction) so here ya go:**

**Disclaimer: Kamigami no Asobi does not belong to me, otherwise, this would be the storyline.**

* * *

><p><strong>Human World:<strong>

Enyo woke and wrinkled her nose, her midnight blue nightgown was soaked through with sweat, and no way did she like the musky scent and dirty feeling of sweat , and like all other girls, she despised sweating the most.

She quickly hurried off the bed and tripped when she tried putting her feet into her indoor sandals. She huffed and decided to forgo them and just run to the bathroom, it was not far, but she did not like warmth seeping from her feet into the cold hard, wooden floor.

Opening the door, to a tiny slit, she squeezed her way through, making sure to tiptoe past when she neared her parent's bedroom. Seeing the targeted destination, she quickly ran into the bathroom, but still making sure to tiptoe. Turning on the bathroom light and blinking a bit when the bright white light shined on her, she turned to the right and quickly taking off her gown, she hopped into the shower, and pushed the handle, patiently waiting for the water to warm up.

She sighed in pleasure, when she got the dirty feeling off of her, and hurriedly showered, but when the warm water went from warm to hot, she decided to stay in longer, and after all she didn't want to feel the cold that was slipping through the cracks of the shower curtain.

Looking at the reflection of herself off the white marble wall of the shower wall, she frowned, but continued to stare, the figure in the reflection also continued to stare, her short-stature, and her too big doe like eyes that dwarfed her face, and her tiny fingers, the touched the wall.

Yes, she didn't like to think about it, but she was trapped in a six year old body, she could age, because that's what all mortals did, age, and turn old. That's why she always turned away when she saw a mirror, she didn't want to see what everyone did to her, she didn't want to see her spineless, skinny form, of a child looking right back her, because she knew that was what she was reduced to, a child.

She knew she couldn't escape it any longer, she couldn't continue to ignore mirrors all her life, but she had to face it. Was she happy, no, and you could tell.

Before she used to be a carefree, sixteen year old, teen goddess, with imaginable hidden power up her sleeves, which she never used, but now she was a depressed, six year old mortal girl that only had her two feet to help her defend herself when in trouble.

Such unfortunate events that happened, the change so fast, it felt like it happened yesterday. It has been six years since she's been human and she had all those years to look and think about her life and how it changed so quickly.

She also thought about her friends, her immortal friends that will never age and continue to be the same. Her parents, her godparents, her enemies (rivals), all of them that she had to leave behind. Did she forgive them, that was hard question, but easy to answer, could it be a hard question, but easy to answer, yes it could.

She forgave them, it took a week to notice the change, it took 3 years to think about why they would do this and accept that it was better than killing her, and the Chaos she stored in herself. Though in her head, she was thinking that killing her will just make Chaos revive again and they would have to find another host.

She understood and if she could face them now, she will say it straight to their face that she forgave them, and loved them. In the end, she would always forgive them, that was her nature, and denying it was like denying herself.

She then broke out of her thoughts, when she heard her adopted mother's frantic voice.

"Yui sweetie, you've been in the shower for a long time, are you alright in there?"

"Yes, mommy, just felt a little sweaty, so I wanted to take a small bath, I will be out in minute." Her way of speech horrified her, never had she ever thought about how horrific her squeaky, pitchy voice sounded like, and her way of speech was all an act for her family to not figure out that she was actually a sixteen year old, or they would probably think she was an evil spirit that was possessing their daughter.

Too bad she couldn't change her voice, but like she said it was all an act that she perfected. So her mother didn't suspect the thing, if her calm voice was any indication.

"Okay honey, if you need me, just call for myself and papa, we're both awake."

"Okay, mommy, thanks."

Hearing her mother's footsteps padding out of the bathroom, she heaved a sigh. She loved her mother, but sometimes it was tiring acting like child, having to perfect your movements to somewhat clumsy and messy, and using less complicated words. She sure hoped that she would reach the age she was back then, or she would die of acting like such a baby.

Turning the shower water off, she hopped out of the shower, and quickly grabbed a towel before the cool air reached her body. When she had it, she wiped herself down and wrapped the towel around her, making extra sure that the towel didn't touch the ground, her parents didn't feel the need to buy her a towel her size, so she had to use her brothers, there wasn't much difference in height, but the towel was practically dwarfing her.

She inwardly pouted that she was so tiny and small, and that area hadn't grown yet, she groaned, over the years she was overjoyed when she started showing, and instead of a completely flat board she had some bumps.

Walking back to her room, that was filled with the colors of violet, white and midnight blue, she was reminded of the time of when, her parents brought her out to the department store and told her to choose a color for her walls. Instead of choosing the standard color of pink as every little girl did, she chose vermillion violet purple, her dad and brothers looked relieved, there she wondered if they didn't like the color, pink.

But her mom, was looking back at her and the color she chose, before crouching down and facing her and asking her many times if she was sure that was the color she wanted, and not something else, she even suggested pink as a choice, but Enyo quickly denied her before she even had chance to finish her sentence.

She didn't know what it was with girls, or women in general with pink, it wasn't that great of a color (AN: No offence to pink lovers, I do not like pink) and it was too bright, true it could be used in clothing in stuff, but she found it too girly. Back when she was goddess, she was quite a tom boy, running around in mud and playing tag. Ah the sweet memories of her biological mother scolding her with exasperated face, but Enyo always just smiled and never listened.

Back then, she was such a sweet and innocent kid. She was surprised at the change from the when she was sweet and innocent to calm and mature, the changes she went through. It was more of after the ritual that changed her way thinking, perhaps it was feeling of being transformed from a sixteen year old to a six year old.

Not wanting to get lost in her thoughts any longer, Enyo silently tiptoed back to the warm comfort of her bed, and slept. Instead of dreaming of Unicorns and princesses like most girls her age, she dreamt of ten figures and herself, in her original body having fun and laughing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Greece, high above the clouds in the night sky was Olympus. The Goddess of Hearth, Hestia sat on one of the mini chairs, unlike the humongous thrones the other deities favored, as it made them more intimidating and powerful, she chose a small chair that was almost like a stool. It wouldn't do and it wouldn't look right to have such a big throne in the middle of the room, Hestia actually preferred a smaller choice.<p>

Staring at the bright ember flames, she smiled lovingly at the figure, and continued to watch. Sensing two figures padding gracefully, almost floating, towards her, and knowing who they were, she didn't bother to look up.

Hermes and Athena had been feeling the need to question Hestia, but they hadn't had the chance to, it was either she was just really good at keeping a wide length from them, or she was just purposely avoiding them, they suspected it was the latter.

So seeing the chance of her alone in the throne room, where no one could eavesdrop unless they were invited in, they quickly cornered her. Footsteps light, but quick they hurried over, they knew that she sensed their presence and knew who they were, but she didn't look up.

"Hello, Hestia," said Athena curtly. Hermes stood silently by her side, not feeling a need to open his mouth and let spit fly, Hestia already knew they were here, and she knew Hermes was more of silent protector type, of course others doubted that because all they saw was the laughing, joking side.

Still not turning around, Hestia said, "Why hello there, Athena and Hermes, how may I help you two, rarely does someone come to the throne room, especially after dark." It wasn't because they were afraid of the dark, in fact many otherworldly creatures and old, forgotten gods came out when it was night. The stars shine the brightest when dark, unfortunately Hestia hadn't have the pleasure, but she got the chance about once every month, when she could escape from her duty of taking care of the hearth.

"Yes, well remember that day when one of us asked you about what made you react that way."

"Hmm, and what about it?"

"You didn't answer the question we asked."

Hestia continued to act calmly even after the light accusation. "But I did, I told you about how Enyo was doing, her daily life, and her parents."

Athena showed outward calmness and sincerity, but if one looked closer they could see the creasing of her eyes, it was clearly frustrating her that Hestia was continuing to stall. She normally wouldn't get so frustrated and lose her composure, but when ones curiosity is not satisfied especially if you're the goddess of Knowledge, they tend to lose their edge.

"Yo-"

Not even getting a chance to finish the word 'you', Hermes interrupted her.

"Stop stalling, Hestia, what are you hiding, you clearly aren't telling us all the facts." Before Hestia was calm, but now they could see her hands froze from where they were positioned before, and her head turned around.

"My, my, Hermes aren't you eager to know, as expected of both you, I should've know that you two would figure it out."

Hermes already frustrated to the point of not bothering that Hestia was one of the oldest Olympians said, "Just get to the point!"

Athena put her hand on Hermes arm to calm him down and leveled a glare at Hestia that said 'if you don't hurry up and tell, I won't be able to calm him down much later'.

Hestia sighed and turned around to face them, she conjured up two chairs, the equal size of her own chair, and gestured for them to sit. After being seated, with Athena wearing a troubled expression, and Hermes with his arms crossed, she looked at both at them with a weary gaze.

"There isn't much to tell you, although it shouldn't be much of a surprise to myself anyways, perhaps I should've expected the turn of events."

Athena stopped Hermes who looked close to opening his mouth.

"It seems that Enyo has or already had her memories back."

Athena gasped, Hermes was shocked, though you could only tell if you looked closer at the slight widening of his eyes.

"It's not possible, the ritual ensured that she would lose her memories of all before she's turned human," said Athena.

Hestia turned to look at Athena, "It is true, you should know I wouldn't tell you this without making sure this was true." At this Athena looked away in shame.

Hestia continued on "I do believe that Chaos something to do with it, if it was the other gods, they wouldn't have been able to get rid of the memory block. That means Chaos was at hand, Enyo's powers were already well developed and powerful. It would be no surprise if Chaos ended up destroying the memory block."

Athena and Hermes nodded, agreeing that was the reason why Enyo still had her memories. "Yes, that would be best possible answer to this, there's no other explanation."

Hermes then first spoke after being quieted by Athena many times before, "Then what should we do about this?"

Hestia looked at him with old eyes, looking truly like the age she was. Instead of the 30 year old form she took. "We do nothing."

The two gods looked shocked at her answer, "What!"

Regaining their composure, they cleared their throat, and in a clearer voice, Athena asked, "Why, isn't it quite dangerous for Enyo to have her memories, what if Chaos escapes?"

"There are no 'what ifs' it is always 'it will happen' or 'it won't happen', and no Chaos will not escape, it could escape the memory block, but in its vessel it doesn't have the full power that it has in its true form, the main component of the ritual worked, its power is too great, for the sealed Chaos."

They dropped into silence, after few moments Hermes spoke, "So we do nothing."

"Yes, we do nothing, it's for the best."

Athena and Hermes both nodded and stood up, getting up to go, and Hestia returned to fire gazing. Neither of the group turned to look back at each other, it's as if the conversation never took place.

* * *

><p>While that happened, the goddess-turned-human continued to sleep peacefully, rolling over, and letting the moonlight wash over her face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued, thanks for reading and please review. I will have the next chapter posted next week, until then please be patient. If I did any mistakes or anything, please be professional about it, and tell me in a polite way. I will try to fix it. Also to my question again, does anyone want me to get a beta? Yes or no?<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for not updating for, I believe 2 or 3 weeks, I'm not sure, but I know I promised to update once every week. Sadly I couldn't finish the chapter quickly enough, and it stretched on for a couple of more weeks. I'm still quite busy with my grades and school. I do not believe I will have time to update this week or the week after, because I have another project coming up. So please bear with me. **

**Disclaimer: Kamigami No Asobi, does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p>Soft feet padding softly on the forest ground, the little girl giggled while she continued to run. The girl's name was Kusanagi, Yui, formerly known as Enyo. She was playing a game of tag with her two older brothers, Aikido and Hitsuke Kusanagi, but so far Yui was winning, and despite having smaller legs, she ran pretty fast. Though it might've been her two older brothers going slower because she was still a child.<p>

It didn't matter what reason, but Yui forgot how fun tag was, probably in the past, she's might've seen it as childish, but since she was in a six year old body, she would take advantage of this chance to play all she wanted.

So unfortunately for Yui, she didn't notice the cliff edge that was just right in front of her and when she did, shock overcame her, and as she tried to gain control of her body, her body slightly leaned forward as an attempt to scoot back, instead it had the opposite effect.

Sadly, for Yui, her brothers went the opposite direction from where she came from, so they missed her, and continued to search. Not knowing that she was soon to fall to her death.

Back to Yui's position, she fell….

Screaming, her throat feeling very raw, she swore her lungs were going to be sore later on, but she didn't think she would die so easily and before she even reached the age of sixteen. She should've known that a mortal's body break easily, she was careless and it was resulting to her death.

Surprisingly she was calm, as if she wasn't falling a 200 feet drop, no she was actually hoping that, Uncle Hades, will take pity on her, and just let her escape the embarrassment of this situation, if the other gods saw this they would surely laugh at her. Though they couldn't really blame her, immortals don't die from this fall, they barely even have an injury.

She sighed and looked down, and she ended up regretting looking, for some reason there was tree that was sharpened to the point, sharp, and looking dangerously, deadly.

And she screamed, oh she could just imagine the many different outcomes where she gets stabbed by the tree, how ironic, a little more embarrassing then falling to her death.

She was getting really frightened, she would rather fall to her death, then get stabbed, and the first choice was probably less painful, than the second choice.

She screamed some more, and prayed to any deity to save her, she would do anything, and as if her wish was granted, she suddenly felt a cold presence at the back of her mind.

Time slowed, her fall was slowing, she watched as the birds that were taking flight, were barely moving, and suddenly a silky, velvet voice spoke.

"_Would you like me to save you?"_

What! What's going on, why was there a voice in her head, she was pretty sure that she wasn't hearing it outside of her head.

"_I will ask you again, would you like me to save you?"_

She could easily tell the voice was annoyed, but she didn't care about that part, she was wondering why there was a voice in her head, she knew that shouldn't have mattered in the first place. She was falling off a cliff and she was wondering why there was voice in her head when she could easily just say yes, and the let the voice save her.

She wasn't stupid, even if she was close to dying, she still shouldn't accept the offer like that, but right now was no time for refusing, she would either continue to fall till she died, or accept the offer, that was far too tempting.

So she chose the better choice and accepted, "Y-yes, yes please!"

"_Very well," _it said sounding very amused, as if knowing her thoughts.

Time stopped further, all she felt was a floating sensation, and her soul breaking apart from her body, or was it her mind that was separating from her consciousness, she didn't know what, but one moment she was looking at the blue sky, and next she was looking at a black space.

"Wha-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before, she felt a sharp pain in her head, and she slowly went into sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the outside world, a figure started to get up from where it was laying.<p>

It looked around and smirked, while exclaiming happily, "_I'm free, at last, foolish girl to accept my offer so easily." _

Its voice, a deep and soothing velvet, mixed with the girl's voice that he was possessing sounded odd, but strangely almost right.

"_Though your thoughts were certainly amusing," _It paused, looking up to the sky, it frowned, but the frown slowly turned into a smirk.

* * *

><p>In Mt. Olympus, the thirteen Olympians, continued to converse, they slowly regained their light a few weeks ago, it started when Hestia began telling them more about Enyo.<p>

They no longer felt worried or depressed of the thought of how Enyo would react to their betrayal.

Instead they were happily conversing and sharing their stories of the past weeks, even Hera and Zeus looked quite happy, though there was still a somber air around them, it was probably because they were Enyo's parents, and it was harder on them.

But their happiness suddenly turned to dread, when they felt a powerful presence, like a wave pass through Olympus. It was so familiar, in fact they would never forget it, and only one being gave off their feeling, it couldn't be, could it?

The deities sat frozen in their thrones, their expressions clouded by the fear and confusion. Immediately as if regaining their composure, all of them stood up, and prepared to teleport. Only two remained sitting, Hera and Zeus.

"Sit down!" They immediately sat, and turned to face the voice that spoke. Zeus sat in his throne, gripping the sides so tightly, that the whites of his knuckles shown, a vein was popping out his forehead, and his expression thunderous.

Zeus suddenly stood up, Hera looked up in surprise before moving to do so also, but with a wave of his hand, Hera looked hard at him, before grudgingly sitting back down.

Turning around, his red cape whirling around him, he prepared to go, but a protest from the other gods, made him pause.

"W-wait, Zeus let us go with you."

He turned around and looked all around him.

"I shall go alone. That's final."

With that he turned around and disappeared in a golden flash, a spot where he stood smoking and burnt, clearly showing how angry he was at the situation.

* * *

><p>In the human world, a flash of lightning appeared, clouds mixed and formed together, whirling and spinning, the bright sunny day, suddenly turned for the worse, and rain fell.<p>

Thunder flashed across the sky, the wind brushing harshly past trees leaving some bare, and naked.

Meanwhile, Chaos was looking around, his smirk growing wider by each second the storm grew stronger, until you couldn't see much in front of your eyes, but only rain.

Yui's features were twisted, the smirk didn't fit right on her face, but it wasn't her that was smirking, it was Chaos. He loved the chaos, the storm was creating and he loved how much destruction he saw by the storm.

Several trees were already uprooted, some even slashed by the harsh winds, and the trees bare of any leaves.

His smirk reached full bloom, when he heard the low crash of thunder, and he turned around, fully prepared to meet, glowing golden eyes, full of fury, and he returned the gaze with one of his own, already aware that his eyes were also glowing the same way. (He detested that they had something in common)

But unlike Zeus, his were full of triumphant and malicious.

He opened his mouth first, seeing that Zeus who was floating, didn't seem to want to.

"Why hello there Zeusy…"

His grin was like a Cheshire cat when he saw the figure's tightened fists, hands clenched together so hard, the whites of knuckles were practically glowing, and a red vein that was protruding from the forehead. Oh how he loved anger, hatred, disgust, betrayal, etc. Negative emotions.

"Chaos."

Due to his moment of happiness, he fortunately didn't see the thunderbolt hurled his way.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Guys, thanks for viewing my story, I hope to get more reviews and favs, it lets me know you still like my story. Please no flames, if you have something to say be professional about it. <strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys, I'm sorry for the very late update, I know I promised to update every single week. Well anyways I have decided to write this just for my own pleasure, from now on, this story will just be ways to improve my writing skills, so don't expect an update so soon. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Kamigami no Asobi does not belong to me...**

* * *

><p>Zeus was trying hard, he really was, to control the immense feelings of anger at the figure that was standing in front of him, sadly the years of sadness and the feeling of guilt and anger that filled him, had no release. Knowing that his daughter was turned into human and he was the one who did it, made it harder for him.<p>

He never knew if she forgave him, if what Hestia said was true and Enyo did forgive him, then he would be the happiest god on Earth.

But seeing her, a smirk marring her features, and the crazed glowing golden eyes reflecting back at himself, made his anger skyrocket. Though he did note that Enyo had his golden eyes, something they had in common, and judging by the slight decreasing smirk, Chaos knew too, and he wasn't so happy about it.

Now, it was Zeus's turn to smirk, though it wasn't as big as Chaos's, and full of malicious.

But then his mood plummeted, because Chaos regained his composure, and was showing his Cheshire grin again, with teeth sparkling, and shining, and his next sentence made Zeus want to plummet Chaos to the ground, over and over again, unfortunately that was his daughter's body Chaos was hosting, so damaging Chaos, would hurt his daughter.

"Why hello there, Zeusy."

He was aware that his teeth were grinding, and his hands were clenched together into fists, but he didn't seem to care much—no it was more about what Chaos called him, 'Zeusy', nobody ever had the nerve to call him that disgusting, vile nickname, even Hera didn't cross the line of calling her husband other than Zeus.

So he bit out, "Chaos," and boy was he not happy, and he showed it by hurling a thunderbolt at the target of his anger.

His anger disappeared, when he remembered that it wasn't Chaos he was striking, but his daughter's body, he quickly tried pull the attack back, but it was too late, with growing fear for his daughter's safety, he watched as thunderbolt quickly reached his destination.

He closed his eyes as he waited for it to be over, he opened his eyes a moment later, and he saw Chaos still floating, but smoking heavily.

Huffing and puffing, Chaos breathed heavily, and trying to give his usual smirk, failing to do just that, he settled for a frown. Sighing, he knew that he wasn't going to win this one, maybe later—no he knew he was going to have a confrontation again with Zeus.

Saying his last words, his vision slightly filling with black dots, he said, "You may have won this time, but I will return," seeing Zeus's expression turning smug, he hastily added, "Until next time, Zeusy…"

He didn't get to see Zeus expression, before he fell into deep sleep.

…Line

Zeus huffed, happy that Chaos was gone, but seeing Enyo's body faltering, he quickly flew over to catch her before she fell the 100 feet drop, now that Chaos no longer possessed her body, she lost her powers, and was once again a mortal.

Carrying her like she was glass, he slowly descended upon the forest ground, and laying her gently on the ground he stared at her, and cupped her soft cheeks with his hands, and smiled.

He continued to watch over Enyo, seeing a loose piece of her hair on her face, he reached down to brush it aside, but paused halfway when he saw her slowly regaining conscious. He stepped back, his warm expression melting away into a blank slate.

He watched as she slowly rose up from her position on the ground, as she blinked her eyes at the sunlight, and finally her catching the sight of Zeus.

He prepared himself for the onslaught of betrayal, hatred, anger, any of these emotions, but he wasn't prepared to see happiness, love, and slight confusion into the mix.

Zeus expected to see her angry with him, asking why they did this to her, why they turned her into a human, instead he saw a gold and silver blur, and he suddenly fell to the floor, with a crying daughter in his arms.

He raised his head, looking at the purple head, crying on his chest, he hesitantly petted the head, and looking for any motion of tenseness or discomfort. He did this for ten minutes before her cries were gone and reduced to sniffles. Wrapping his arms around her, he comforted her and let her wet his shirt.

Then she looked up, her eyes puffy and red, her face a little pinkish and a red-ish color from crying, and her lips bitten and raw. He calmly stared back her, meeting her stare, a moment of silence occupied the clearing around them. As they continued to stare at each other, Enyo seemingly tired of the silence, opened her mouth first, and spoke.

"I forgive you."

He froze, he turned and stared at her, looking at her with eyes of shock and belief. But the emotion that outstood them all, was the sincere, genuine, happiness in his eyes. He smiled and leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, and his chin rested itself on her shoulders, and he softly whispered a word, full of gratitude.

"Thank you."

It was as if all the weight of the world was off his shoulders, his posture relaxed, and the tension on his face released, the lines gone.

Enyo tightened her hands around him and hugged him tightly, squirming a bit, when she felt ticklish at the feel of his beard scratching her forehead. It pretty much sucked that she was so short, that her head only reached to her father's shoulders—….

Wait!

Her train of thought paused and she replayed her thoughts, 'her head only reaching to her father's shoulders'.

That was impossible, unless, and she looked down, then looked at her hands.

Impossible!

She was back in her sixteen year old body, her hands were no longer the tiny size, and her face, no baby fat, slim and lean. She looked down at the oranges she had, yes! She got them back, YAY! Oh how she missed this, the feel of her normal body, it sucked to be a six year old.

Her father, Zeus, was looking at her quite confusingly as if trying to see what made her so happy all of a sudden. He looked once and then he looked twice before he realized what.

Enyo was in her sixteen year old body, which should be impossible unless, the ritual expired or was taken off. Sadly, even though she had her body back didn't mean she had her goddess powers back.

She was still a mortal, though a mortal that could change ages and appearances.

Enyo then got snapped out of her thoughts, her jumping and whooping came to a sudden halt, and she paled.

She realized something, what would her adoptive parents think about this, all they knew was that their daughter was six years old, a cute little 4'5, has purple hair, with amber eyes. But now she was a sixteen year old, teen girl, an average height of 5'6, has purple hair with gold and silver bangs, with deep golden eyes. A total difference from before.

They probably wouldn't recognize her and even if they did, they would demand explanations, and she would have to explain, the headache she would get from all this worrying.

Then a throat cleared.

…..

Oops, she totally forgot her father was still there, she couldn't believe she forgot about him, if it was someone else, they would've been zapped already.

She slowly turned her head around to face her father prepared to meet his eyes and she saw him slightly amused with a little confusion mixed in.

"Uh, father, um…" she didn't what to say, preferably she didn't really want to mention her adoptive parents in front of her real parent, not to mention her father who was a god, who knows what he would do to them if she mentioned them in his presence. It was not like she was painting her father in a bad view, but that was what Zeus did, whatever angered him, got zapped into ashes. Annoyance gone, blah!

So basically in her situation, what would you say?

Her father was also fixing her with that stare, she fidgeted and tweaked her thumbs, and she glanced at her father nervously, and noticed that he was still fixing her with that stare, full of query.

She sighed, it was just best to get out with it, besides she should have more faith in her father, "Father, what I wanted to say was that, I'm worried about what my adoptive parents would think about—about this situation." As she said this she gestured to her appearance and fingered the hem of her shirt.

Taking a glance at her father she saw that he was deep in thought, she would've expected him to at least show discomfort at the mention of her adoptive parents, perhaps she should have more faith.

She stared at the bright blue sky, a total difference from before, whereas it was stormy and the trees were barren, now the trees were full of life, birds were chirping, and the sky was free of any clouds. Full minutes passed as she continued to go through her thoughts and her father his.

As she turned around, she felt a pulse, she looked around to find where the sound came from, and then it came louder.

Once again she turned around in an almost perfect circle to find the source of the pulse, and it came again, but this time she knew where it came from, it wasn't coming from an outside source—no, it was coming from her!

It was coming for her chest, the pulses kept coming, and they were starting to become painful. She clutched her chest in pain, as if she was trying to get rid of it. Zeus was now staring at her in question, but she couldn't talk to him, the pain was overwhelming, and it was become too much!

Her vision started to show black dots, once again she tried to tell him, but it was like her vocal cords suddenly stopped working, nothing would come out. As her vision began to dim, she saw her father's face full of fear and worry, and she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favs, enjoy this chapter and please review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Since I'm probably not going to update this story for quite a while, I decided to give you guys this one chapter to apologize. The truth is, this chapter has been finished since August, but since I didn't update for a long time, I wanted to make it longer. After that, many things happened and school caught up with me. **

**Also, I welcome any criticism, flamers, and other stuff. This story is to help improve my writing skills, so criticism is very much needed.****Please excuse any grammar or punctuation mistakes, I do not have a beta. But if you feel like I need one, just PM me. Though if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will try to fix it. **

**Thanks guys and please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Perhaps she had expected to awaken in her room or somewhere she was quite familiar with, but when she opened her eyes and a searing pain greeted her in the head, she was quite unhappy.<p>

Things never went right with her and she should've known that by now, hoping was a foolish thought and should be immediately discarded.

Taking in her surroundings while trying to ignore the blinding headache was a hard task and for once she wished someone would knock her out so she wouldn't have to feel it.

Sadly, Fate never gave her easy life so she had difficulty ignoring the temptation to just lie down on the floor and curl up like a piece shrimp. But, first more importantly, she had move on to whoever knows where. She was unfamiliar with the surroundings, but a vague feeling of reorganization gave her some hope.

So she moved on forward, taking tiny steps at a time to not jar her headache to even worse blinding pain. She touched the hard stone walls etched with familiar Greek symbols of the Latin alphabet. If she was able to, she would've read them to see what story they told, but in pain she ignored it and moved to the light that reflected back at her through the walls of the tunnel.

Taking slow steps, she stepped and stepped, the tunnel felt never-ending and how she wished she was back in her bed, comfortable, and free of pain.

At least about an hour later or so, as least what it felt like an hour, which in reality was actually twenty minutes, she stepped through the exit of the tunnel.

She couldn't help but feel a sense of relief, but when she opened her eyes she immediately regretted the motion. She internally wept and sighed at how much Fate hated her even though she did nothing to gain that hate.

Sighing, she shook her head of those thoughts and focused on the figure wrapped in metal chains, chained to the stone wall, with his head hanging limp and a beautifully made sword embedded into his chest.

Walking slowly and hesitantly towards the target, she couldn't have been more afraid for her life. Heart beating faster and faster, she took deep breaths, and cleared her mind. She took notice that her heart was nearing a normal rate of heartbeats by each second, and instantly felt better now that she was calmer than before.

She reached out one hand towards the chained figure and regretted it the instant the head swiveled up and the dark black eyes turned to stare at her with its piercing glare.

The raspy voice that she vaguely remembered from her memory before possession was different then what she recalled. The silky and seductiveness gone, and replaced with a deep rattle that sounded like someone was dying, and perhaps he was.

"You should've been more inconspicuous with your steps; I could hear you from the moment you've stepped in here. Perhaps your daddy should've taught you a little more, girl." He then gave a gutted laugh and a smile full of pure malice.

"And he believed a little girl could defeat me, what foolishness." He shook his head the best he could with the chains wrapped around the area around his neck.

Throughout the whole dialogue, she did not speak a word; not because she was afraid. No. She was long past it and though her heart beated fast, it was the moment of surprise and weariness that caused it.

So she squared her head and looked him in the eyes, looking defiant against him as a mouse would to a cat when it refused to give in.

He chuckled, "My, aren't you looking brave, but remember no one is here to save you, and daddy isn't here. It's just the two of us."

Despite looking haggard and in a defenseless position he still held an intimidating presence that just made her want to hide and never come out. And for that she admired him, though only a teensy bit, for perhaps if she was in that position she would probably be cowering.

He took her silence as another act of defiance and gave a raspy laugh, "I like it, this attitude, how about it?"

Seeing her confusion, he said, "How about joining me, we could conquer it all, the world will be at our feet, the people at our beck and call. Like slaves."

Scratch that she didn't admire him, she held no admirance for a being that wanted enslave humans. What made him think that she would follow through with it and say yes in the first place?

"I can see your disgust and horror evident on your face, but deep inside I know that you hold anger towards the humans."

At her darkened expression, he knew he got her.

"What are you talking about? I hold nothing against humans; stop trying manipulating me into your will."

He was lying, he was trying to make her think towards his way of thinking, but she wouldn't be fooled, but a little part of her knew he was right, and she hated how he was right. But of course she wouldn't admit it.

"'What are you talking about', I should be asking you that question, I could sense the darkness in your heart, that you hid oh so well."

She breathed in a flash of panic. He couldn't, couldn't he? She hid it well, but he was still able to find it!

He smirked, everything was going according to plan, one more step and he would be free.

"I recall, what was her name?"

He questioned in an innocent manner as if he didn't know and she had an inkling he did.

"Yes, I remember now. Her name was Ester, wasn't it?"

She flinched, she had kept that memory deep into the folds of her mind, and it pained her to remember it. It was her fault; it was all her fault, the blame was entirely on her shoulders.

He knew she remembered, and that it pained her to do so, but inwardly chuckled at how much it pained her.

"Once a deity is no longer worshipped or is forgotten, their health rapidly weakens and they fade away. Ah, Ester had that problem didn't she?"

How much she wanted him to stop and she tried to plug her ears, but when she did it made it worse, as she could recall it clearly.

"You and Ester were the best of friends, you did everything together. Ester was a lot older than you and you were a lot younger."

She just wanted him to stop, she could've just covered his mouth with her hands, but she didn't want to touch him.

"And then, the day came when, Ester's health rapidly deteriorated. She was stuck in bed, frail and pale. As a child, you were easily bored and you wanted play with her. Even though her body was weakened to the point that she couldn't do any physical activity she agreed."

She shut her eyes and clenched her fists, till they formed half crescents into her palm.

"Parents always told their children to never go near the bushes hiding the edge of a cliff and of course you never listened."

Stop. Stop.

"You two played near the cliff, Ester never noticed that she was very near the edge, and she fell."

A sob tore through her throat, how she tried, the pain, the guilt that went through her every time she remembered. The defenses that she had put up were now broken and tattered. Each memory of her deceased best friend flashed through her mind, her smiles, her laughter, and the times they spent together pierced her heart as she remembered that she could no longer see or hear her. But only recall them from her memory.

He smirked in wicked glee, he loved seeing other's misery and pain, and it brought him joy to see them suffer. It brought him even more joy to see his jailor suffer. His face darkened at the memory of when he was jailed, imprisoned, to be trapped in mortal. He would have liked it more if his jailor was an immortal, he couldn't touch his jailor's powers now that it was sealed.

He wanted them to suffer, he wanted those that made him to suffer this fate to be shattered into pieces, and wanted himself be the one to do it.

"You get it now; you're the one who killed her. You're not really a saint, you thought you were, but you aren't. In fact, you thought that by acting innocent, her blood wouldn't be on your hands. So pathetic."

He continued on, ignoring the breathless gasps and the broken expression on her face.

And he was right, she was pathetic and she hated how he was right. She tried to hide it behind a mask of nonchalance, but it hurt her so much. The mask was now broken, cracked and broken like glass shattered into millions of pieces.

She was so tired of trying, tired of trying to be happy, so tired of—of just everything. She wanted to just lie down, to just sleep, and forget her fears and worries.

Unknown to herself, but Chaos, her body started to sway, and her eyes drooped. Enyo begin succumb to the lures of darkness.

One by one, the chains surrounding Chaos tightly begin to loosen, and fall. The sword began to disappear, and he edged her on even more.

"Yes, come on. Sleep, aren't you tired?" Dazed and strangely drowsy, she nodded.

"Then sleep."

And so she did, her eyes closed, and her breathing eased and slowed.

Sleeping was nice, it was where she didn't have to worry about anything; her friend's death, her family, her situation. It was simple, all she had to do was let go and fall into the abyss of the eternal.

He was so close, just one more step, and he would be so close to being free. So close.

She continued to rest in the darkness of her vision, an endless void. Then a voice whispered through her ear as if the person was right next to her. The voice was calling her name, chanting it over and over again.

_Enyo… Enyo... _

It called her as if it was calling her to go back, back to reality, where she would have to face all those troubles and the deaths that, oh so hurt her to think about.

But she didn't want to go back, she was content to just lie there, and forget.

_Enyo… -ome back…. Come back!_

The voice was calling her so desperately as if it didn't want to lose her and she recognized the voice. It was her father, her father's voice. She started to snap out of daze.

Her father wouldn't want her to quit, he had always said he wanted her to be strong, even in the time of trouble, and she nearly failed him. Her father would miss her, her mother, her friends.

She couldn't believe she nearly let them down, and to a monster like Chaos.

She couldn't and wouldn't fail them now and the last sign of drowsiness cleared.

She stood back up, eyes determined and full of strength.

Chaos screamed in anger, he was so close, just one more step, and he would've been free.

Damn Zeus and his offspring.

He would be back and they would suffer, for real.

So immersed in his thoughts, he failed to notice a purple hair figure coming towards him, and giving a very painful slap in the face.

"You sick bastard, that's for trying to corrupt me."

With that done, she started to disappear without noting Chaos's reaction to that painful slap, and her eyes slowly opened.

* * *

><p>Zeus couldn't contain the terror that came over him, when his daughter had started to whimper in pain and fainted.<p>

He couldn't do anything, but bring her back to Olympus, and he wouldn't ever forget everyone's expressions when they saw who he brought back. But back at that time he was too busy worrying over Enyo. He had immediately called Apollo over and told—more like ordered—him to check what was wrong with his daughter.

Unfornately Apollo couldn't find that was wrong with Enyo, but told him with a shockingly serious face that he detected a dark presence near the area of her chest.

He immediately knew what the cause was, his daughter was perhaps facing history's darkest and most evil being ever to come, and there was no way Zeus could help her.

Apollo had told him that Enyo was confronting him through her mind and there was chance that if she lost the battle, they would lose her forever.

How he hated the moment where he could only sit there and watch as his daughter thrashed around, and at times moan in pain, but he reined himself him. Apollo watching over him with a stern gaze, so different from his happy-go-lucky personality. Perhaps it was his healer personality taken over; patients were always eerily reminded of Hestia when Apollo went into Healer mode. It was a frightening experience from what he had heard from several of the past patients and he wasn't ready to face it. No matter how much he wanted to help his daughter however he could, but with Apollo watching over everything with his eagle eyes, he wanted to stay on the safe side, just in case Enyo woke to find a missing father.

He shuddered, but quickly brushed it off in favor of holding his daughter's hand, he clasped their hands tightly together and silently offered support.

He whispered her names and nearly shouted it, but he had quickly seen from the corner of his eyes, an angry Apollo holding what looked like a hammer, and he had quickly quieted down.

He nearly lost 10 years off his life, when he himself could see the dark presence growing stronger, and at that moment he no longer cared what his fate was going to turn out like, and shouted his daughter's name, over and over again, hoping that she could hear him through the darkness.

He had breathed in relief when her breathing calmed, and hearing a quick note from Apollo that the dark presence was still there, but very weak, brought some reassurance to his figure.

He then stayed by her bedside and was preparing to get up to get a drink of nectar from all those experiences, when he heard a groan, and he knew that Enyo was finally awake.

He hurried to her side and hugged her while she sobbed into his shoulder, whispering reassurances into her ear; he rocked her like he had done when she was still a child, a child that used to fit perfectly into his arms.

Now she was teen, but she was deaged, so he could still treat her like a child, and comfort her like he had done all those years ago.

They embraced for a while before Enyo laid back and wiped her tears, while whispering an apology.

"I'm sorry, Father."

His expression sadden, her words were like stranger to another, perhaps Enyo still hadn't forgiven him for leaving her in this state, and he had hoped…

* * *

><p>She had woken up to find her father sitting close to her bedside and she couldn't stop the tears flowing out of her eyes, it was like a downpour.<p>

She would've regretted ruining his clothing with all her snot and tears, but right now she just didn't care, the warmth and comfort that her human parents couldn't offer enough, but her real parents could; how much she just missed that.

She basked in the warmth; she was starting to feel drowsy and quickly decided that she wouldn't ruin it anymore by falling asleep in her Father's embrace. No matter how much she wanted to, the childish urge to just sleep and let her father tuck her to bed like he had done all those years ago, was brushed off.

And so she got out of his hold and immediately apologized.

Perhaps it was the shame that she had almost given up and ruined everything, but she felt the need to apologize.

Silence filled the room, Apollo had left them in peace, leaving the door closed from any unwanted (the gods) interruptions. It grew more awkward until, Enyo felt the need to just break it.

"S-so how is everyone?" How she hated that she stuttered.

"Fine."

"Oh."

She wished she could run as far away as she could from this conversation, if you could even call it that. It was awkward and her father… was acting quite cold to her. She frowned, did she do something wrong? Then she remembered and winced, her father probably didn't forgive her for almost giving in to Chaos.

She truly did feel bad, she hadn't wanted to, but at that moment the darkness was so tempting, it was giving her so much; to just let go, and forget everything.

* * *

><p>He watched his daughter and he mentally sighed. He hadn't wanted to be so cold to her, but the thought of not being forgiven just made him…<p>

He wanted to push her away; he wanted to push away the pain that threatened to overcome him.

Six years ago, he sealed away the darkness and in turn, turned his daughter into an infant and a mortal. Adding to that, he had to send her to the human world and would possibly never see her again.

He wasn't prepared—no it was more like, he wasn't expecting to go to the human world at all and see his daughter at the same time. Chaos possessing his daughter wasn't supposed to happen and him being the one to stop Chaos with his daughter as the host wasn't supposed to happen either.

His daughter who still had her memories wasn't supposed to happen and he had planned to visit her or officially meet her when she turned 16 and explain everything, about gods, about… about how he was her real father. Not the one that took her in.

He had broken down that night, when he had to do the most horrible task as the King of the Heavens. He couldn't be the father that night, the father that tucked his girl to bed and pretended to not see the little piece of silk sticking out behind the pillar of quartz when they were playing hide n' seek.

He had regretted every moment, he had felt like he was betraying his daughter, but he knew that it would be better if he sealed the Chaos now before it grew even stronger, to the point that it would overwhelm them.

His wife comforted him; they slept in each other arm's, both of them wept, him with his silent sobs, and his wife with her soft whimpers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
